Enterprise resource planning (ERP) systems enable various types of reporting across a variety of different enterprise systems. In some cases, ERP systems may be used to report financial information within the enterprise. However, in some cases, this financial information may be incomplete or not fully organized, thereby complicating the process of searching this financial information, and extracting relevant reports therefrom.